Okul Öncesi Eğitimde Cimnastik
Çocuk Cimnastiği Ve Spor Gelişen teknoloji beraberinde sedanter yaşamı da getirmiştir. Giderek artan hareketsiz yaşamın beraberinde getirdiği sağlık sorunları artık koruyucu hekimliğin vazgeçilmez ve önemli konularından biri olmuştur. Fiziksel aktivitenin artırılmasına yönelik yapılan çalışmaların önemi ve sayısı her geçen gün artmaktadır. Bu çalışmaların temelinde erken yaştan itibaren fiziksel aktivitelere katılımın sağlanarak ileri yaşlardaki olası risklerin azaltılması amaçlanmaktadır. Diğer taraftan spor sektörünün ekonomik boyutlarının büyümesi ve başarıya güdümlü spora katılım daha çok sayıda çocuk ve genci sporcu olmaya yöneltmektedir. Fiziksel aktiviteye ve spora katılımın güvenli olarak sağlanması ise aileler öncelikli olmak üzere konu ile ilgili tüm taraflara bazı sorumluluklar getirmektedir. Hekimlerin ve diğer tüm sağlık çalışanlarının da bu çalışmalarda önemli rolleri vardır. Çocukluk dönemi doğumdan itibaren 11-12 yaşına kadar süren bir zamanı kapsar. 0-1 yaş süt çocukluğu, 1-3 yaş küçük çocukluk, 3-6 yaş okul öncesi çağı, 6-10 yaş birinci okul çocuğu çağı, 10-12 yaş ikinci okul çocuğu çağı olarak kabul edilir. Genel bir yaklaşım olarak fiziksel, zihinsel ve psikolojik gelişimindeki seyrine bakarak cinsel olgunluğa erişmesine kadar olan sürecin çocukluk dönemi olarak ele alınması benimsenmiştir.Çocuk organizmasının devamlı büyüme, gelişme ve değişme süreci özelliği ile yetişkinden ayrılmaktadır. Büyüme; organizmadaki hücre sayılarının ve hücrelerin büyüklüğünün artarak vücut hacim ve kütlesinin artması, gelişme ise; hücre ve dokuların yapı ve bileşimindeki değişimlerle biyolojik işlevlerin kazanılması, bedensel olgunlaşma olarak ifade edilebilir.Büyüme ve gelişme genetik olarak kontrol edilmektedir. Ancak farklılıklar ırk, çevre, cinsiyet, beslenme, sosyo-ekonomik-psikolojik ortam, geçirilen hastalıklar gibi çeşitli faktörler büyüme üzerinde etkili olabilmektedir. Fiziksel aktivitenin genetik olarak kodlanmış büyüme ve gelişme üzerine etkili olabileceğine dair birçok çalışma vardır. Boydan çok hacimsel gelişmeye katkısı olduğu kabul edilir. Özellikle kemik ve kasların gelişiminde aşırı olmayan fiziksel aktivitenin olumlu sonuçları bildirilmiştir. Ergenlik dönemine kadar kızlarda ve erkeklerde büyüme ve gelişme benzer seyreder. Ergenlikten sonra erkek çocukların gelişimleri daha fazla olur. Sosyal ve ekonomik koşulları daha iyi olan, beslenmesi ve yeterli enerji alımı daha iyi olan çocuklarda büyüme ve gelişme daha iyi olmaktadır. Çocukluk çağında İyi düzenlenmiş bir fiziksel aktivite programı çocuğun spor ile günlük aktiviteleri arasında bir denge sağlamalı ve ailenin de desteğini almış olmalıdır. Eğitim programı ile uyumlu bir şekilde düzenlenmiş fiziksel aktivite çalışmalarının eğitim ve öğretime olumsuz etkilerinin olmadığı gösterilmiştir. Buna karşın kendini tanımasına zemin hazırlaması ve can sıkıntısının giderilmesi yolu ile okul başarısını artırmaktadırAerobik güç-kapasite olarak ifade edilen dakikada kilogram başına kullanılan oksijen miktarı okul dönemi boyunca azalmaktadır, ayrıca bazı kardiyak risk faktörleri de çocukluk döneminden itibaren söz konusu olmaktadır. Tüm bu faktörler etkin bir egzersiz ile kontrol edilebilmektedir. Düzenli aktivitelere katılan çocuklar sağlıklı yaşam için gerekli alışkanlıkları kazanırlar. Ayrıca sigara ve madde kullanımı konusunda da önleyici etkileri vardır *Çocukluk döneminde fiziksel aktivitelere katılımın olumlu etkileri *Büyüme ve gelişmenin daha iyi olması *Aktif yaşam biçimi kazandırılması *İleride oluşabilecek hastalık risklerini azaltma *Vücut sağlığının olumlu etkilenmesi *Fiziksel uygunluk (fitnes) sağlanması *Aşırı kilo alımının önlenmesi *Kemik yoğunluğunun artırılması *Fiziksel yeteneklerin gelişimi *Vücudun hareket kabiliyetini anlama ve değerlendirme *Entelektüel gelişime katkı sağlama *Kişisel ve sosyal gelişime katkı sağlama *Kendine güveni geliştirme *Yaratıcı doğal yetenekleri geliştirme *Stresle baş edebilme yeteneğini kazanma *Ruhsal iyilik ve gelişme, kendini daha iyi hissetme, *Bir konuya yoğunlaşma (konsantrasyon) yeteneğini kazanma *Hoşgörü, iyi iletişim, saygı duyma, kendini tanıma, sebat etme, hedef koymayı öğrenme, zaman yönetimi becerisi kazanma, zorluklarla mücadele yeteneği kazanma, takım çalışmasını öğrenme gibi birçok olumlu kişilik özellikleri kazanma; Kötü alışkanlıkların edinilmesini önleme Tüm bu olumlu etkilerine karşın fizik aktivite ve düzeli spora katılımın potansiyel olumsuz etkileri olarak; 1. kötü teknik ve yeteneğin ve yarışmalarda başarısızlıkların olumsuz davranış biçimleri geliştirilmesine yol açması 2. Bazen büyüme kıkırdaklarını da etkileyebilen travmatik veya aşırı kullanma (overuse) yaralanmalarına yol açması 3. çok nadiren kardiyovasküler ya da tanımlanamayan hastalıklara bağlı ani ölümlerin oluşması olarak sayabiliriz. Sporun, fiziksel aktivitenin yol açabileceği risklerin çoğu kontrol edilebilen ve engellenebilecek risklerdir Çocukluk dönemleri ve aktiviteler Her çocuk ve gencin egzersize ihtiyacı vardır. Fiziksel ve psikolojik değişimleri nedeniyle çocuklar erişkinlerin birer minyatürleri olarak görülmemelidirler. Çocukluk çağı geniş bir zaman dilimidir ve her çocuğun gelişim ve büyüme çizgisi farklı olabilecektir. Aynı yaştaki çocukların fiziksel yetenek ve olgunlukları çok farklı olabilecektir. Bu faktörler göz önüne alınarak uygulanması düşünülen aktivite programı planlanmalıdır. Bu nedenle beklenti ve hedefler çocuğun gelişme düzeyine uygun olmalıdır. Bu noktada hekimlere ve spor eğitimcilerine iş düşmektedir. Aşağıda yazılmış olan aktiviteler genel öneriler olup çocuğun gelişim ve büyüme durumu göz önüne alınarak karar verilmelidir.2-4 yaş Bu yaş çocukları koşma, yakalama, sıçrama gibi birçok temel becerileri yapabilirler. Denge ile ilgili gelişim devam etmektedir. Hareketli nesneleri izlemede zorlanır, dikkatleri kısa sürelidir. Kopya ederek öğrenirler. Planlanmış uzun süreli aktiviteler uygun değildir. Değişik eğlenceli oyun aktiviteleri yaptırılabilir. Oyun alanlarında, kırda koşma, yürüme, sallanma, yuvarlanmalar aktiviteleri, gözetim altında olmak koşulu ile su oyunları, pedagojik olarak yetkin eğitmenlerce verilebilecek basit cimnastik ve dans aktiviteleri önerilebilir.Erken çocukluk dönemi (5-7 yaş)Bu yaş döneminde bireysel aktivitelere ağırlık verilmelidir. Denge daha çok gelişmiştir, hareketli nesneleri daha iyi izler, dikkat süresi biraz daha uzamıştır, ancak birçok detayı hatırlamakta ve hızlı karar vermekte zorlanır. Fiziksel gelişim, büyüme ve motor yetenek gelişimi için çeşitli aktiviteler önerilmektedir ancak bunlar uzun süreli olmamalı ve sık dinlenmeler verilmelidir. Dans aktiviteleri, cimnastik çalışmaları, seksek benzeri oyunlar, İp atlama, ağır olmayan toplarla oynama, atma, yakalama, üç tekerlekli veya destekli bisiklete binme, tırmanma, gözetim altında yüzme, kendi vücut ağırlığı ile veya hafif toplarla ağırlık çalışmaları önerilir. Altı yaştan sonra çocukların motor yetenekleri ve güvenlik algılamaları artmaktadır. Takım sporlarına uyum sağlama yetenekleri artar. Çocuklar motive etmek için hareketlerinden övgü ile söz edilmelidir.Orta çocukluk dönemi (8-9 yaş)Daha karmaşık aktiviteleri yapabileceklerdir. Fiziksel gelişim, büyüme ve motor yeteneklerin gelişimine yönelik olarak koşma, yüzme, tırmanma, dans aktivitelerine denge, esneklik, çabukluk ve ritim çalışmaları eklenmeli. Yarışmamak kaydı ile cimnastik, futbol, yüzme, tenis, bisiklet, dans, koşu, kayak, beysbol sporlarına daha ciddi eğilebilirler. Bu dönemde disiplin, kurallara uyma, cezalandırma, takım olarak hareket edebilme gibi kavramlar yerleşir. Bu dönemde özellikle kızların erken gelişim gösterebileceği göz ardı edilmemelidir. Ağırlık çalışmaları için kendi vücut ağırlığı yanı sıra gözlem altında olmak koşulu ile hafif ağırlıklarla basit teknik çalışmalar önerilebilir Geç çocukluk dönemi (10-12 yaş)Fiziksel gelişim, büyüme ve motor yeteneklerin gelişimi için kuvvet, sürat, dayanıklılık gibi temel biyomotor özelliklerin artırılmasına yönelik aktiviteler daha sistemli ve planlı yapılmaya başlanır. Kızların bir kısmının ergenlik dönemleri içinde olabilecekleri dikkate alınmalıdır. İlgi alanlarındaki spora yönelmeleri söz konusudur. Daha karmaşık aktiviteler ve beceriler çalışılmaya başlanır. Ağırlık çalışmaları teknik çalışmalar olarak yaş grubuna ve yönlendiği spor disiplinine uygun olarak ağır yüklenmeler olmaksızın kontrol altında olmak kaydı ile yapılabilir. Koordinatif özelliklerin gelişimine yönelik çalışmalar yapılır. Spor dalına özgü tekrarlar yapılır. Bireysel veya takım olarak yarışma tarzı organizasyonlara katılım başlar. Oyun kuralları, taktik ve teknik çalışmalar daha rahat algılanarak yapılır. Sosyal açıdan liderlik, grup içi iletişim, arkadaşlık, takım ruhu, centilmenlik, gibi özelliklerin yerleştiği dönemdir. Pratik yeteneklerin kullanımı gelişir, Atletizm, kayak, tenis, yüzme ya da futbol, basketbol, voleybol, gibi takım sporları daha ciddi düzeyde yapılmaya başlanabilir.Erken ergenlik dönemi 13-15 yaş Bu dönemde hızlı bir büyüme söz konusudur, ancak vücut daha az esnektir artık. Puberte oluşumu söz konusudur. Dikkatleri çok iyidir, oyun taktiklerini ve stratejileri uygularlar. Bu dönemde kuvvet gelişimi önemlidir ve ağırlık çalışmalarına başlaması önerilir. Gelişimini tamamlamış olanlar için atletizmin dalları, basketbol gibi takım oyunları yanı sıra kayak ve cimnastik gibi branşlar yaptırılabilirGeç ergenlik (16-18 yaş)Yetişkin düzeyinde gelişime ve yetişkinlerin düzeyine yakın becerilere sahiptir. Dikkat ve algılama çok iyidir ve tamdır, kuvvet kazanma üzerinde çalışmalar yapılabilir. İlgiye bağlı olarak tüm sporlar önerilebilir. Yarışma düzeyinde halter ve karate, tekvando gibi savunma sporlarına, ancak bu dönemden sonra izin verilebilir.Spor, ergenlik döneminde gençlerinin temel gereksinimlerine doyum sağlayacak önemli bir etkinlik alanıdır. Ergenlik döneminde aktivitelerine devam edenlerde yüklenmeler çocukluk dönemine göre daha fazla olmaktadır, bu da egzersizin kardiyak risk faktörlerine yönelik olumlu etkilerini artırmaktadır. Ancak bu dönemde bireylerde artan bağımsız olma isteği yanı sıra tecrübe azlığı nedeniyle maceraya yönelik aktivitelerinde riskler de artmaktadır. Fiziksel aktiviteye katılım bireysel karakterlerinin oluşmasında etkili bir faktör olmaktadır. Bu dönemde performans artırmaya yönelik ilaç kullanımlarını ve her şeye karşın kazanma isteğini ahlaki gelişim açısından olumsuz etkiler olarak sayabiliriz. Güreş gibi ağırlık kaybı gerektiren sporlar yanı sıra fiziksel görünümün de değerlendirildiği bazı sporlarda (bale, cimnastik) yeme bozuklukları (anoreksia, bulimia) sık olmasa da görülebilmektedir. Aşırı fiziksel aktivite ve negatif enerji ve mineral dengesi ileri yaşlarda düzeltilmesi zor olan kemik yoğunluğunda azalmaya yol açabilecektir. Profesyonel düzeyde sporla uğraşmanın çok zaman gerektirmesi bazen ters teperek spora ara verme gibi sonuçlar doğurabilir.Birçok spor dalı için spora başlama yaşı ve müsabaka yaşı değişik çalışmalarla önerilmiş olmasına rağmen, fikir birliğine varılmış kesin yaş sınırları yoktur. Spora katılımı konusunda çocuğun gelişimi ve büyümesi dikkate alınarak karar vermek daha uygun bir yaklaşım olacaktır. Aşağıdaki tabloda değişik sporlar için verilen başlama yaşları daha çok sporun gerektirdiği antrenmanların organize olarak düzenli yapılabileceği yaş önerileridir. Çocuklara 4-5 yaşlarından itibaren bazı sporların oyun aktiviteleri tarzında yaptırılması sağlıklı büyüme ve gelişme açısından uygun olur. Başlangıç olarak yüzme, dans ve cimnastik gibi sporlar oyun tarzında yaşa uygun çalışmalar olarak planlanabilir. Organize sporlara ve yarışmalara katılımın 10 yaşlarından sonra başlaması önerilmektedir. Spor dallarının birçoğunda üst düzey antrenmanlar ancak 14-16 yaşlarından sonra başlanabilir. İlk başlama Yaşı Yarışmalara katılma yaşı * Cimnastik 6-8 yaş 9 -14 yaş * Yüzme 7-8 yaş 11-14 yaş * Dans 8-12 yaş 9-10 yaş * Artistik Buz Pateni 7-9 yaş 11-13 yaş * Basketbol 10-12 yaş 14-16 yaş * Tenis 7-8 yaş 11-14 yaş * Okçuluk 12-14 yaş 16-18 yaş * Futbol 12-14 yaş 16-18 yaş * Atletizm 10-16 yaş 14-18 yaş * Voleybol 10-12 yaş 15-16 yaş * Su Topu 10-12 yaş 16-17 yaş * Kayak 7-8 yaş 12 (alp) 16 (kuzey) yaş * Kürek 11-14 yaş 16-18 yaş * Hentbol 10-12 yaş 14-16 yaş * Eskrim 10-12 yaş 16-16 yaş * Okçuluk 8 -10 yaş 16-17 yaş * Savunma sporları 8-10 yaş 14-16 yaş * Güreş 11-13 yaş 16-18 yaş * Bisiklet 12-15 yaş 16-18 yaş * Halter 14-15 yaş 17-18 yaş * Boks 13-15 yaş 17-18 yaş * Yelken 10-12 yaş 14-16 yaş * Havacılık sporları 15-16 yaş 17-18 yaş * Binicilik 10-12 yaş 14-16 yaş Tablo: Değişik sporlar dallarına özgü antrenmanlara başlama ve müsabakalara katılım için önerilen yaşlar. Çocuğun aktiviteye yönlendirilmesinde ailelerin rolü Çocuğun aktiviteye, spora erken yönlendirmesinde ailesine çok önemli görevler düşmektedir. Anne babanın iyi bir örnek oluşturması önemlidir. Atılacak olumlu adımların çocukların yaşamını etkileyecek bir alışkanlığı kazanmasının yolunu açabileceği unutulmamalıdır. Çocuğu ilgi alanına uygun olarak spor etkinliklerine götürüp, spor çeşitlerini ve nasıl yapıldıklarını açıklamak, gerekli malzemeleri sağlayıp diğer çocuklarla oynaması için ortam yaratılması önemlidir. Anne baba olarak İlgilendiğiniz bir spor varsa bunu ve becerilerinizi çocuğunuzla paylaşın, çabanın ve de çalışmanın kazandığı bir ödül olduğunu ve en iyisi olmaksızın da bu spor aktivitesinden zevk alınabileceğini öğretin.Spora katılımda karar verirken öncelikle spora güvenli katılımın önemi vurgulanmalıdır. Çocuğunuz bir aktiviteyi daha ciddi olarak yapmak üzere karar verdi ise organize sporlara katılımı konusunda herhangi bir engel olup olmadığı konusunda hekiminize danışmalı, spora katılım öncesi tıbbi kontroller yapılmalıdır. Geçmişte çocuğunuz kronik bir hastalık geçirdi ise spora katılıma karar verme aşamalarında hekiminize danışarak hangi aktivitelerin uygun olabileceğini öğrenmek gereklidir. Pratik olarak çocuğunuzu spora yönlendirdiğinizde şu önerilere dikkat etmekte yarar olacaktır; Spor için gerekli malzemelerin maliyeti, fiziksel temas miktarı, bireysel yeteneklerin önemi, takım performansının önemi, takımın büyüklüğü, her bir çocuğun katılım şansı. Bulunduğunuz yörede birçok spora katılabilme şansı var ise çocuğunuzun bunları denemesi için fırsat yaratın. Çocuğunuz bir aktiviteye başlamadan önce ne kadar çok değişik aktivite deneyip de iyi yapabildiği bir alnı seçerse hem yaptığı aktiviteden daha çok keyif alacak hem de daha başarılı olabilecektir. Tenis, koşu, golf gibi bireysel sporlar yanı sıra futbol, voleybol gibi takım oyunlarını da denemesini sağlayın. Temas sporlarına yatkın olup olmadığını gözlemleyin, el göz koordinasyonu değerlendirin, top oyunlarına yatkınlığını gözlemleyin.Spora karar verirken çocuğuz emin ellerde ve güvenli mi değerlendirin. Spor eğitmeni veya çalıştırıcı oyunun kurallarını koyuyor mu? Oyunun gerektirdiği koruyucu malzemelerin kullanılmasını denetliyor mu? Sadece iyi oyunculara mı şans tanıyor? Çalıştırıcının çocuğun büyük olmadığının, gelişimini tamamlamadığının farkında mı? Verilen talimatlar çocuğunuzun güvenliğini sağlamaya yönelik olarak yeterli mi? Çalıştırıcı sürekli bağırıyorsa, iyi oyuncuları oynatıyorsa, çocuğunuzun katılma istek ve cesaretini yitirmesine yol açabilecektir. Çocuğunuzun antrenörüne saygı duyun ve gösterin. Onunla iletişim halinde olun. Eğer uygulamaları ile ilgili katılmadığınız noktalar varsa çocukla değil doğrudan antrenörle bunu paylaşın. Çocuğunuzun benzer yaş grubundaki çocuklarla bir arada olması yada fiziksel olgunluk ve gelişimlerine yeteneklerine göre gruplara ayrılmış olması yaralanma risklerine karşı önemli bir koruyucu etken olacaktır. Isınma ve soğuma dönemleri içi yeterli zaman ayırmaları yaralanmalardan korunma konusunda sorumluların yeterli ilgi göstermelerine yönelik bir işaret olarak değerlendirilebilir.Anne baba için pratik öneri; “oturun ve izleyin”. Vaktiniz elverdiğince çocuğunuzu sporda izleyin, onu olumlu yönde güdüleyin ve cesaretlendirin. ”Fair play” in (centilmenliğin) önemini vurgulayın, yapabiliyorsanız çocuğunuz için bir sporcu olarak örnek olun Çocuk 11 -12 yaşlarına ulaştıktan sonra yarışma ruhu ve kazanma hırsını artırmaya yönelik olarak bilinçlendirmeye ve de motive etmeye başlamak önerilmektedir. Her şeye rağmen kazan sloganı ile hareket etmek birçok çocuğun spordan soğumasına yol açabilecektir. Çocuğunuzun fiziksel yetenekleri konusunda gerçekçi olun. Çocuğunuzun kendisine gerçekçi hedefler belirlemesine yardımcı olun. Organize sporlar çağında çocuğunuzun gerçekten oynamak isteyip istemedi konusunda emin olunuz, hiçbir zaman zorlamayın ve ısrar etmeyin. Spora katılımın çocuğunuzun eğitim programını etkilemesine izni vermeyin, aynı zamanda okuldaki müzik gibi başka etkinliklere ve aktivitelere de katılacaktır. Spor ile bunları karıştırdığında bunalabilirEğer çocuğunuz yaptığı sporu ya da aktiviteyi bırakmak isterse çocuğu etkileyen aşırı antrenman ya da başka benzeri stresleri gözden geçirin. Bir süre sonra çocuğunuz aynı aktiviteye tekrar dönebilir ya da başka bir aktivite yapmayı isteyebilir. Bu konuda aşırı ısrarcı olmak doğru bir yaklaşım değildir. Çocuğunuzun katıldığı spor ya da aktiviteyi öncelikle uzun dönemli sağlık açısından yararları ile değerlendirin. Çocuğun aktiviteyi yaparken formda olması, sağlıklı olması ve de mutlu olması amaçlanmalıdır. Çocuğunuz kazansa da, kaybetse de onu sevdiğinizi bildiğinden emin olun. Takımın diğer üyeleri ve çocuğunuz için amigoluk yapın. Oyun ve yarışmalarda duygularınızı kontrol edin diğer oyuncu, antrenör ve görevlilere bağırmayın. Ailenin üzerine çok yük düştüğü unutulmamalıdır. Anne baba olarak çocuğunuzu dinleyin. Erken yaşlara fiziksel aktivite alışkanlığı ile birlikte kazanılacak iyi bir beslenme alışkanlığı çocuğunuzun sağlıklı bir erişkin birey olma şansını artıracaktır. Yeteneği çok fazla olmasa da çocuğunuz destek ve iyi yönlendirme ile çok başarılı olabilecektir. Kaynaklar: 1. Açıkada C. Çocuk ve Antrenman. ACTA Orthopaedica et Traumatologica Turcica suplementum 1 Cilt 38 Supp 1 2004 s 16-262. Açıkada C. Çocuklarda antrenman planlaması. XI. Spor Hekimliği Kongresi seminer notları 20073. Akgün N. Egzersiz ve Spor Fizyolojisi. 5. Baskı Ege Üniversitesi Basımevi 19944. Ergen E. Çocukluk ve Ergenlik döneminde Spor Yaralanmalarının Nedenleri, Epidemiyolojisi ve Risk Faktörleri. ACTA Orthopaedica et Traumatologica Turcica suplementum 1 Cilt 38 Supp 1 2004 s 27-315.Gür H. http://www.sporhekimligi.com/cocuk1.php6.http://www.mayoclinic.com7.Kosar NŞ, Demirel HA. Çocuk Sporcuların Fizyolojik Özellikleri. ACTA Orthopaedica et umatologica Turcica suplementum 1 Cilt 38 Supp 1 2004 s 1-158.Muratlı S, Şahin G, Kalyoncu O. Antrenman ve Müsabaka Yaylım Yayıncılık 2005 İstanbul9.Rowland TW. Children’s Exercise Physiology. Human Kinetics second edition 200510.Shephard RJ. Physical Activity, Health and Well Being at Different Life Stages, Research Quarterly for Exercise and sports Vol 66 No 4 pp 298-302 1995 Dr. Mesut NALÇAKAN Spor Hekimi Çukurova Üniversitesi Öğretim Görevlisi Murat Sanrı Bilgisi Çukurova Üniversitesi (ÇÜ) Beden Eğitimi ve Spor Yüksekokulu Öğretim Görevlisi Murat Sanrı, ilkokul çağına kadar çocuklar için en uygun spor dalının temel ve gelişim cimnastiği olduğunu kaydetti. Murat Sanrı, birçok velinin cimnastik sporunun boy gelişimini etkilediği yönünde yanlış bilgiye sahip olduklarını vurgulayarak, "Veliler cimnastik yapan çocuğun boyunun yaşıtlarına oranla kısa kaldığını düşünmekte. Bu tamamen yanlış bir kanıdır. Spor ve boy ilişkisini incelerken büyüme ve gelişmeyi birlikte ele almak gerekir." dedi. Temel ve gelişim cimnastiğinde ağır travmatik antrenmanların söz konusu olmadığına dikkat çeken Sanrı, daha çok çocuğun yaşı da göz önüne alınarak oyunsal formda yapıldığını kaydetti. Çocuğun bedensel gücünün gelişmesi, solunum dolaşım fonksiyonlarının artmasının bu sporla sağlanacağını aktaran Sanrı, "Çocukların esneklik ve estetik kazanması, atak ve çevik olması gibi birçok gelişim bu sporla kazanılır. Onları geleceğe hazırlayan özellikler aletli ve aletsiz çalışma ortamında geliştirilir. Bu aletler; ip, top, labut, cimnastik topu, sıra, mini denge, minder, parmaklık, kasa gibi cimnastik aletleridir." ifadelerini kullandı. Büyüme faktörünün bilimsel olarak genetik, beslenme ve hormonal faktörlerden oluştuğunu kaydeden Murat Sanrı daha sonra şu bilgileri verdi: "Her çocuğun boyunu anneden-babadan geçen iki gurup gen birbirini bağımsız olarak etkilemektedir. Genler büyümenin ana kalıbını, çocuğun ırksal ve ailevi boy potansiyelini ergenlik başlama yaşını belirler. Genetik faktörler göz önüne alınarak çocuğun ergenlik sonu nihai boyu hesaplanabilir. Bunun için anne baba boyları arasında ilişkiler kuran formüller geliştirilmiştir. Bilimsel verilere göre genlerin tayin ettiği boy aralığı 170-180 santimetre ise düzenli egzersiz, beslenme ile üst sınır olan 180 santimetreye ulaşılabilir. Ama ne yapılırsa yapılsın 190 santimetre olamaz. İşte burada çocuğun yaşı ve fiziksel özellikleri göz önüne alınarak ilkokul çağına kadar başlanabilecek branş temel gelişim cimnastiğidir." "Düzenli yapılan cimnastik çalışmalarının çocuğun boy gelişimini olumlu yönde etkilediği bilimsel verilerle kanıtlanmıştır." şeklinde konuştu.